List of Annoying Orange: Extremely Annoying episodes
Here's the list of episodes in The Chronicles of Annoying Orange and Friends. Season One Let's Get This Show on The Road (Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends move in to their new house. Then he tells the construction workers to turn his new house into a playhouse. Will Annoying Orange remember his dance skills? Or will his playhouse get quaked and destroyed again?) The Long Haul (Annoying Orange: Extremely Annoying) (Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends are going on a road trip to see The Peanuts Movie with Emmet. Caillou makes friends with Emmet. Will they make it in time before the movie starts? Or will they end up late?) Going Cuckoo (Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends go back in time to find the cuckoo clock. Will they find the cuckoo clock? Or will the future be affected?) Christmas in Colorado (Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends are getting ready for Christmas. Will Captain Underpants live? Or will Christmas be ruined forever?) The Madhouse (Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends are confused about Mario seeing 2016's Ghostbusters before seeing Finding Dory. Will they prevent it from happening? Or will Mario end up getting grounded?) Stuck as a Block (Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends are very excited to see the Minecraft Movie. But as they watch it, Reuben starts getting ill. When they left the theater, Reuben was sent to the hospital due to muscular dystrophy. Will they find a cure for Reuben? Or will Reuben die? Watch this episode to find out.) Worst Friend (Annoying Orange: Extremely Annoying) (Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends are worried about Mario watching an R-rated movie. Will they stop him from seeing that movie? Or will Mario end up getting grounded for death?) Jesse's Unpleasant Behavior (Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends are doing chores while Greg Heffley and his family are at the theaters watching Dreamworks Trolls. Annoying Orange tells Jesse to spread Pepperoni all over the Holiday Inn Express. Will Jesse earn his reward? Or will Jesse receive a punishment for his behavior?) Season Two Rumor with a Sausage (Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends are afraid that Mario is going to see Sausage Party at school. Will they prevent it again? Or will Mario end up suspended for infinite? Watch this episode to find out) Mario's Untalented Decisions (Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends are worried that Mario is going to see South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut in middle school. Will they prevent it once more? Or will Mario be forced to watch 2016's Nine Lives without having his phone?) The Life at New York (Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends are excited to go on a field trip to New York, but as they arrive, Aiden takes a turn to the worst. Aiden is BACK! This time, Aiden is creating his army of crystals that ambush the New York qualities. Will Annoying Orange save New York? Or will Earth become flooded with lots of hot lava?) Stork in Town (Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends suddenly noticed that Junior from Storks tried to find Kubo, but ended up in the New York bayou. When at the fortress, Kubo ends up in Lord Business's Thinktank. Will Annoying Orange and his playhouse friends be able to defeat Loki Laufeyson (Lego Version) and President Business? Or will Kubo and Coraline end up dead and sent to hell?)Category:List of episodes Category:The Annoying Orange Category:Universal Pictures Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Unfinished pages Category:Episode list Category:Village Roadshow Pictures